1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cooling systems for exercise machines. More particularly, the present invention relates an exercise machine, such as a treadmill, having at least one fan for cooling a user. Even more particularly, one feature of the present invention relates to such an exercise machine with a ducted fan for cooling a user with a generally non-recirculating air flow drawn from one side of a display console and directed to another side of the display console.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people walk, run and ride bicycles as part of a fitness regimen to improve cardiovascular endurance and to burn calories. While many engage in these activities outdoors, some people prefer to exercise indoors. For instance, during harsh winters in colder climates, people will exercise indoors to avoid frigid temperatures. Similarly, in hotter climates, people will exercise indoors to avoid excessive heat and humidity during the summer months.
To obtain the desired cardiovascular workout, some people will walk or run on a treadmill or ride a stationary bicycle, for instance. While the fitness machine industry has vastly improved these types of machines, exercising on the machines still has some downsides. For instance, users often become hot while running without a cooling breeze, which is naturally provided when running outdoors. The sensed temperature by the user depends upon a number of factors; however, providing a breeze with a fan can somewhat alleviate the sensation of overheating.
Prior treadmills have incorporated fans, many of which were mounted in the base of the treadmills. The air current provided by the fans was directed upwardly toward the user through louvers or other directional devices. The air stream would often expand as it moved from the fan toward the user. The expansion would decrease the rate of airflow and lower the sensed airflow at the head and upper body of the user. This was disadvantageous and required a larger airflow to achieve the desired cooling effect due to the distance between the fan and the head and upper body of the user. The requirement for a larger airflow resulted in larger fans and more associated noise.
While most of the prior treadmills incorporated base-mounted fans, fans also have been positioned in the display console region. These fans, however, did not extend through the console in a manner that allowed a focused airflow to be drawn from one side of the console and to be delivered to a second side of the console. Either the fan was provided separate from the console, which led to recirculation and inefficiencies in the cooling system, or the fan was provided in the console without desired ducting. By providing ducting, the airflow through the console can be separated from the heated mechanical and electrical components housed in the console. In addition, such a ducted approach provides an improved airflow and air condition in that the airflow is better focused and the air contained in the airflow is cooler.
Fans also have driven either by the motor that drove the running surface or by pulleys connected to the running surface, depending upon whether the treadmill had a drive motor or not. In either event, the fan was continuously operated when the treadmill was moving. Furthermore, the fan speed was increased with an increase in treadmill speed and the fan speed was decreased with a decrease in treadmill speed. Such a marriage between the running surface and the fan lessened the control that a user could exert over the fans. A user could not simply turn off the fan if the cooling airflow was not desired.
Moreover, many exercise machines are used in commercial settings, such as members-only gyms. In such settings, the number of electrical outlets available for such machines may be limited. Accordingly, providing a separate fan from an exercise machine may reduce the number of machines or multiply the number of outlets necessary.